Published German patent application No. DE-C2 32 22 648 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 4,437,119 in the name of Matsumoto et al entitled "Inter-frame Adaptive Prediction System for Television Signals") and an article entitled "Inter/Intraframe Coding of Color TV Signals for Transmission at the Third Level of the Digital Hierarchy" by H. Buley et al (published in "Proceedings of the IEEE," Vol. 73, No. 4, April 1985, pp. 765-772) both disclose a video-signal-coding system concept wherein a sequence of digital video signal sample values is coded by adaptive DPCM. The disclosed systems each include two or more DPCM coders which process the sample values in parallel using differently operating predictors as well as a predictor controller which, after each block of successive sample values has been processed, decides which of the DPCM coders was best suited for this block, and them causes the sample values coded with the best suited DPCM coder to be transferred to the output. To make the prediction adaptive, switching is effected on a block by block basis between the different predictors (i.e., between the different coders). The above-cited prior art publications and patents do not disclose any switching of previously processed data to the respective predictor loop inputs of the individual coders which may be desirable in an adaptive coding system which switches between a coder with interframe prediction and a coder with two-dimensional intraframe prediction.